Renaissance Fair
by snake screamer
Summary: Base on this twitter account from Pam Gossip Train "Hear ye, hear ye! Come one, come all to ye olde Renaissance Faire, whither I shall be selling pickles out of a barrel."
"Ugh, i can't believe you talked me into this." Archer said

"Oh come on, it's not that bad." Pam defended

"Yes it is Pam, the only thing that making it bearable is the wine." Archer snapped "Also why are you selling literal pickles?"

"Meh, bought too much for the last commercial me and cheryl tried to make and trying to get rid of them." Pam said

"And where is Cheryl anyway?" Archer said looking around

"She's looking around for targets since she dressed up as the witch hunter." Pam said

'THE WHAT!?" Archer yelped "Don't you know what they did to witches in ancient time!?"

"Relax's, i took all her burning tools and convinced her that in europe your suppose to give em a purple nurple in ancient time." Pam said

As if to accentuate that claim they could hear someone screaming in pain about their n*** and Cheryl deranged laugh.

"Okay thats good," Archer said "But seriously, whose bright idea was it to give her a witch hunter outfit in the first place."

(Flashback)

"So should i go as a witch hunter or should i not go as a witch hunter..." Cheryl muttered

"Oh just dressed up as whatever, can't you see i'm trying to make a pot of coffee for my hangover!" Mallory snapped

(Flasback over)

"Aww who cares, pickle." Pam said, eating one herself.

"No!" Archer said "And where is everybody else.

"Watching the joust." Pam stated "Well most of them."

* * *

"Owww..." Cyril groaned stuck in some armor

"Aww come on Cyril, your not in that much pain." Ray said annoyed also in armor. But unlike Cyril, he was riding a horse.

"I'm confused, why did you both sign up for this?" Lana asked

"Mallory convince Cyril that it be a good promotion for the agency if they saw the head of it and a employer as knights." Ray said

"Okay that explain him, but how did he convince you to join?" Lana questioned

"I didn't need any convincing, i signed up quickly. It was the only way to get pam off my back for joining her selling pickles stand. And you know Archer and his mother had puns waiting if i took that job." Ray said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm in agony..."

"You fell off your horse and were disgualified in the first round, quit complaining." Ray snapped

"Can we go home yet." Mallory said walking to the group. "This wine taste bad and these clothes are itching."

"Your the one who convince me to go." Cyril snapped

"Yeah you, I didn't think that I would be dragged along for the ride as well." Mallory snapped

"Oh come on Mallory it's not that bad." Lana said

"Oh yes dressing in uncomfortable outfit as people who want to live in a age where everyone dies of bubonic plague, yes sound like a barrel of laughs." Mallory

"Oh come on, we should just be glad that nothing gone wrong." Lana said snidely.

CRASH!

They all turn to the market to see a a crowd starting to form

"I believe you just jinxed it." Ray said as Lana sighed

* * *

"DAMNIT!" Archer shouted as he started throwing punches left and right. "Why the hell would you use pliers for a purple nurple, on one of the people in security guards no less!"

"I feel such devices better my role as a witch hunter." Cheryl said

"Cheryl you stupid bitch-" Archer began to rant only to get punch in the face.

"RAAGH!" Pam roared as she throw a pickle barrel that knocked another security guard out. She then sling Archer over her should and grabbed Cheryl by the neck as she began the charge for freedom.

"Damn, who the heck were those rubble rousers." A guard groaned in pain.

"Whoever they are, i hope they got a good lawyer, cause if i see them again, i am going to sue." the guard who experience cheryl plier said in pain.

Meanwhile all the other members just slapped there forehead annoyed at what just happen (Though Mallory was secrety glad she was able to go home.)

* * *

"Soo... why are you in the sewers?" Krieger asked

"Hiding till the heat dies down, you?" Pam asked

"Trying and failing a certain species that was rumor to live in sewers." Krieger said (Not wanting to startle Archer) "So far, failing pretty badly. I should've just gone to that renaissance fair with you guys."


End file.
